


Thanks, Boss!

by KonoeYuuki



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonoeYuuki/pseuds/KonoeYuuki
Summary: Akira, Futaba and Morgana devise a risky plan to set up something daring at LeBlanc. The question is: will everything work to perfection?





	Thanks, Boss!

The sound of distant, gentle conversation caused Akira to wake.  _ Today is Sunday. Yes. It’s Sunday.  _ He rubbed his eyes with his palms and slowly sat up in bed.  _ It’s Sunday. The day.  _ Akira looked around the room for Morgana, but the smug cat was nowhere to be seen.  _ Today is Sunday. THE day. I’m going to help at Leblanc today.  _ The conversation downstairs seemed so far away. Akira checked the time on his cell phone and failed to stifle a yawn. It was 10 AM. By Sojiro’s standards, he was late, very late. But, maybe Sojiro hadn’t called for him yet. Maybe, just maybe, he could get away with a few extra minutes of sleep. Akira rested his head back down on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

It was hot. Very hot. Tokyo’s mid-summer heat converted the attic-turned-bedroom into an oven and made Akira’s clothes stick uncomfortably to his body. With the windows open, he begged for even the slightest breeze to sweep in and cool him down. And, standing in the stuffy kitchen cleaning dishes or helping Sojiro make curry and coffee for the rest of the day seemed impossibly difficult. His eyelids became heavy and threatened to shut, but just as he was beginning to fade away again into the comforts of sleep, the sounds of breaking plates and a high-pitched scream sent Akira scrambling to his feet.

“Is everything alright?” Akira called out when he reached the bottom of the stairs. His head was spinning from the sudden activity, so he placed an arm against a wall for support. The scene of the crime presented before Akira read like an open book: a concerned looking Sojiro behind the counter with his arms suspended in caution above his waist, Morgana standing near the door with his ears lifted high, and a trembling Futaba with shattered porcelain and spilled curry and rice on the floor before her.

“Sojiro!” Futaba called out in a trembling voice. “I’m sorry!” Her attention shifted rapidly between Akira and Sojiro, her head swiveled back and forth to look at both of them, in fear of a reaction or an answer. Morgana rushed to inspect the accident closer and positioned his nose above the fragrant, warm curry expanding into a puddle on the ground. “Are you alright?” Sojiro walked around the corner and began to pick up the pieces of broken plate.

“I-I’m fine but . . .” Futaba’s voice trailed off. “I’m sorry.” Sojiro brushed off her apology with a laugh. “It’s alright . . . this was an ugly plate anyway.” At the sight of Sojiro’s reaction, Futaba smiled and a visible sense of relief washed over her face. Akira sighed and expressed his relief as well. He walked toward the kitchen sink and prepared a bucket of water and a sponge.

Upon hearing the running water, Sojiro lifted his head and looked at him. “You’re awake. Finally.” Sojiro’s simple comment prompted a giggle out of Futaba. “Sleeping beauty!” she piled on to the banter. By now, Akira had grown accustomed to Boss’ high standards and at times cold disposition. Smiling, he walked over and helped Sojiro clean the remaining curry and broken plate pieces off the floor.

However, an ugly, noticeable stain remained on the wooden floor. No matter how much Akira or Sojiro wiped at it with a sponge and water, the spot remained. “I have some floor cleaner at home,” Sojiro explained. “I thought I had some here but . . . I won’t be gone too long. Lock up until I’m back.” Akira and Futaba looked at each other and nodded, demonstrating compliance with his plan.

As soon as Sojiro exited the building, Futaba, Akira and Morgana convened in a meeting at a booth. “Excellent job providing the distraction, Futaba! Our research and planning paid off.” Morgana announced in his matter-of-fact tone. “But, how did everything work so well?” Akira put his index finger and thumb to his chin. “Easy,” Futaba explained. “I knew he hated that plate because it’s chipped. I dropped it on ‘accident’ and I moved the floor cleaner back to our place last night. Of course, RNG might have been part of it, but it all went according to plan!” Futaba smiled and flashed a double peace sign with her fingers.

“Now then,” Morgana said. “We only have a few minutes, so we need to be quick! Is everyone in position?” Akira produced his cell phone and opened the instant messaging app. “Affirmative. The calvary is arriving right now.” Akira stood at the door to Leblanc and peered out into the street. Upon visual confirmation, he swung the door open and the rest of the Phantom Thieves poured into Leblanc’s modest dining room.

“‘Sup man!” Ryuji high-fived Akira as he walked in with his now familiar bursts of energy. “Inari! Where is the sign?” Futaba called out from her seat in the booth as Akira closed the door behind Yusuke, the last to enter. “Boss will be delighted with this, I poured every drop of creativity into it.” He placed a bag on the table and the group crowded around the booth to look into it. Akira carefully unfolded the cloth banner with the words “HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOJIRO” decorated with swirls of brilliant paint and abstract figures. “We can attach it to this . . . and this . . .” Akira pointed to two spots above their heads. The sign would hang comfortably in the middle of the dining room, and easily the first thing Sojiro would see.

“I brought the cake!” Ann announced confidently. “Well, Makoto and I made it, so I can’t take all the praise.” Everyone turned to look at Makoto, who nodded with an honest smile. Almost immediately after, the sound of keys jingling and a lock turning silenced the room. And for the first time in its history, Cafe Leblanc hosted a birthday party for its charismatic and hard working owner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was initially my short submission for the 'P5 Burning Up!' zine. A good standalone piece shouldn't go to waste, so here it is!


End file.
